


What I Might Be

by jb_slasher



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Community: 31_days, Crossdressing, Drama Llama, Liverpool, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-10
Updated: 2006-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jb_slasher/pseuds/jb_slasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>A brown flower dress. Thin shoulder straps, the helm just above the knees. A white line across the waist. A zipper in the back.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Xabi can't help but stare.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Might Be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 31_days, July 10, prompt: "The woman in me shouts out."

"You know, Sami..." His voice screams agitation.

"What?" Irritation.

"Whatever." Indifference.

"Oh, come on, Xabi." Instant regret, begging to take it back.

"I'm serious." Annoyance.

"I know!" Exaggeration, trying to convince.

"Then what's the problem?" The voice that tells him he's breaking dreams.

"I..." Awkward, too little too late.

"Oh, forget it." He gives up.

The door slams shut.

 

"I'm sorry about the other day."

Sami walks in and Xabi shuts the door, lets out a heavy sigh at the mention of the matter.

"Oh, forget it already."

He leans his forehead against the door with his eyes closed.

"I can't."

Sami takes his hand but Xabi pulls away.

"Oh, please, Sami..."

Deep hurt in his eyes, deep regret.

"No."

Firm answer, tight gaze.

"Look..."

"No, you look."

Sami takes it from the bag he has lowered on the floor, gives a shake to unravel it.

"It's yours. If you want to do it, I don't want to see you in Susanna's or Nagore's rags."

A brown flower dress. Thin shoulder straps, the helm just above the knees. A white line across the waist. A zipper in the back.

Xabi can't help but stare.

"Come on, strip."

A hint of encouragement, a hint of approval. It's enough.

Xabi slowly takes off his shirt, still slightly disbelieving ( _is it even his size?_ ), then slips out of his jeans.

"All."

He quickly removes his briefs.

"That's my boy. Or should I say girl?"

Sami smiles fondly, appreciation in his eyes at the naked man in front of him, and Xabi cannot take offense, just chuckles. Nothing malicious in this, just opening up to something... _different_.

"Put it on, love."

Sami hands it to him and, still wondering, Xabi takes hold of the straps, just looks at it for a moment.

"Don't _think_ , you don't need to think, Xabi. Just, put it on."

Sami smiles. Xabi looks into his eyes, then slips into it.

"Zip me up?"

Xabi grins and Sami obliges. Cool metal teeth against his skin, sliding up, up.

The dress, it _fits_.

"Twirl around a bit, so I can have a look."

And Xabi, he takes a step, then another, turns, as beautiful as a swan in his dress. Though, he was no ugly duckling to begin with.

Sami closes the distance and sweeps Xabi into his arms.

"My beautiful..."

Sami takes a moment, as if to think, but he already knows what to say.

"...tomboy."

Xabi gives out a laugh, and in the middle of it, Sami kisses him.


End file.
